


the place where happiness begins

by saiorsa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiorsa/pseuds/saiorsa
Summary: The adventures of teen parents Jaebum and Mark, featuring all the shit that goes along with it.





	the place where happiness begins

"We're fucked."

Jaebum's staring down at the pregnancy test like he's trying to incinerate it with his eyes. He's got his arms over his chest and he looks a little green in the face, but he's finally speaking to Mark again. He looks like he's gonna be sick, which is kinda ironic, considering he's not the one knocked up.

But he's about to become a dad, too, and that's a terrifying thought. For both of them. 

Mark kicks the test away from himself and holds his head in his hands.

"You're not the one knocked up."

Jaebum rolls his eyes. "That's still my kid in there."

He gestures vaguely towards Mark's stomach. It's flat, not giving a goddamn thing away, but Mark knows there's a bunch of cells in there that'll eventually form a tiny human.

"Do you even want this?"

"Do _you?"_

"Don't put this on me," Mark snaps, feeling the beginnings of a headache blooming behind his eyes. It's gonna be a killer.

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do."

"How noble."

"Fuck off, Mark."

Mark rakes his fingers through his hair.

"I'm a _football_ player." He throws his hands up, ignoring the unimpressed look Jaebum shoots at him. "I can't be _pregnant_."

"Well, Mark, when two people love each other very much—"

"Shut the hell up. Seriously."

Jaebum doesn't smirk. Not like he usually would.

"Do you wanna keep it?"

It's a dumb question and Mark can't stop himself from laughing. Jaebum rolls his eyes and thunks his head back against the wall.

"We're _sixteen_. We can't have a baby." **_I _**_can’t have a baby._

"Then..." Jaebum trails off, but Mark knows what he's thinking.

It makes a lump form in his throat.

"We have to tell our parents."

"Even if you don't keep it?"

"We'd have to tell them anyway," Mark says. Jaebum's quiet because it's the truth.

“We have time,” Jaebum says delicately. “It’s not like the kid’s popping out any time soon.”

“Yeah,” Mark mutters numbly. He pokes experimentally at his stomach. “Plenty of time.”

Jaebum exhales heavily.

“Hey.”

“What?”

“This doesn’t change anything,” Jaebum says. He’s not looking at Mark, focusing his gaze on his shoes. “No matter what.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I mean it,” Jaebum says sharply. He’s looking at Mark, almost glaring. “Swear to god.”

Mark almost laughs again.

“You don’t believe in god.”

“Fine. Swear on my mom.”

Mark swallows hard.

“Okay,” he says. His voice sounds so, so tiny.

“Okay,” Jaebum says, and then they don’t talk about it again.


End file.
